


caught

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [10]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves, claw kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: Having a werewolf lover is never going to get old, she thinks, as thick, dark fur sprouts from his hand and wrist and his fingers elongate into sharp claws.





	caught

“Hey, do it again.”

Cal’s laugh tickles the top of her head. “Oh my god.”

“Please?” She twists slightly in his arms to look back at him, shooting him puppy-eyes and squeezing their laced fingers. “Pretty please?”

“Like I could ever deny you anything,” he murmurs. He hooks his chin over her shoulder, scooting even closer on the bed so that his knees bump the back of hers, and then disentangles his hand to bring it up to her eye level. “Ok, watch.”

Having a werewolf lover is never going to get old, she thinks, as thick, dark fur sprouts from his hand and wrist and his fingers elongate into sharp claws. It’s just– so cool? She turns his hand over, admiring the way it dwarfs hers in comparison.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore? To shift?”

His chest rumbles against her back as he answers.

“No, you kind of get used to it. The first few times hurt like hell, but.” He lifts his upward-facing shoulder in a semi-shrug. “You learn to control it and it’s fine after that.”

“Hmm,” she says, playing with his fingers now. He noses at the skin behind her ear and she shivers. “You know, you could probably tear me in two with these claws.”

“I could,” he hums. “But you know I wouldn’t hurt you. Not like that.”

“No, I know,” she says. “But, um.” Here she swallows. “I like knowing that you could.”

His cock gives a twitch against her ass.

“Is that so?” he rumbles, and that’s definitely a voice halfway to wolf. She watches as the fur slowly but steadily climbs up his forearm, and he’s suddenly much warmer – and  _larger_  – against her back.

“Yes,” she whispers as he trails the tip of a claw down her torso, stopping to drag against a nipple. She gasps, sharp.

“What do you like about it?” he says, almost conversationally. His other hand comes around her to rest on her stomach where she can feel the claw tips dig just slightly into her skin. “Tell me?”

“Um. It makes me feel safe,” she confesses. “That I can trust you not to hurt me. Not unless I want it.”

“Do you?” he says. The hand at her breast moves up to rest at the base of her throat, applying just the barest amount of pressure. That and the hold he has around her middle has her feeling trapped in the best way.

“Sometimes,” she says, squirming.

There’s that laugh again, but instead of mirth, it’s all things dark and predatory and want. The hand around her throat tightens as the hand at her belly slides lower and lower and then a blunt claw is dipping into her cunt where she’s sopping wet, partly from the cum still inside from earlier and partly from being so turned on.

“How about right now?” he growls into her neck.

She nods desperately, unable to speak, and then he’s lifting her thigh to slide into her from behind and she’s caught once again, just the way she likes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
